Party of Four
by Air Guardian
Summary: The author and the other four g-boys set Wufei and Sally up on a 'blind date'. But some un-expected visitors decide to show up....


Party of Four  
  
Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing. ::is sued by millions of companies and people:: DAMNIT!! CAN'T YOU  
PEOPLE TAKE A JOKE?!?!?!?!  
  
AN: Beware of Olive Garden. That is where I was inspired to write this strange fic. No yoai or  
yuri intended. Wufei/Sally and Zechs/Noin. (I'm not sure...but is that 5xS and 6x9? Does Sally  
even have a number?)  
  
~  
  
The G-boys (except Wufei) and Isabelle were sitting on the couch, bored as hell.   
  
Duo: ::yawns:: This sucks...  
Isabelle: I agree...  
Heero: Hn.  
Isabelle: A man of many words eh? Where's Wufei?  
Quatre: Upstairs meditating.  
Duo: ::idea slowly forms:: I know... ::whispers the idea among the group::  
Quatre: ::looks worried:: I dunno...Trowa?  
Trowa: //.o  
Quatre: Well?  
Trowa: //.e  
Quatre: But it's so rude!  
Trowa: //.-  
Quatre: Are you sure?  
Trowa: //.^  
Quatre: Okay, we're in.  
Duo: ::blinks:: Whoa...and Trowa didn't even say a thing...  
Isabelle: Anyway, on with the plan. I know the perfect place. In the -  
Heero: I never said I was in this.  
Duo: ::sigh:: Heero, you have a-  
Heero: Forget it. I'm in.  
Isabelle: Okay then, in the Preventors base, there's this closet. It has two doors on each end.  
Quatre, Trowa, and Heero will get Wufei in one door and Duo and I will get Sally in the other  
door.  
Trowa: //.x  
Quatre: He wants to know why we have to get Wufei.  
Isabelle: ::shrugs:: He doesn't trust Maxwell and I doubt that he would follow a 'weak' woman.  
Trowa: //.o  
Isabelle: Are you happy Trowa?  
Trowa: //.^  
Isabelle: Arg...forget it. I'll never understand you.  
Trowa: //.e  
Isabelle: STOP!!  
Duo: ::strange look at Trowa and Isabelle:: We should get going now...I'll set up everything. I  
know where this closet is.  
  
~  
Wufei: Why do you want me to return to the Preventors' base?  
Quatre: ::sweatdrops:: Ummm...we have to have tea!  
Wufei: O.o  
Trowa: //.x  
Heero: -.-() He means that we suspect a new enemy there.  
Wufei: Fine. Lets go.  
~  
~  
Sally: Isabelle, you can quit dragging me now.  
Isabelle: *still dragging Sally* No, it's okay.  
Duo: We have to hurry if we're gonna catch Wufei.  
Sally: What did Wufei want to tell me again?  
Duo: As I said, I dunno. He wanted to talk to you, and you only.  
Sally: That's funny. It's been a strange day. I mean, I can't seem to find Noin and Zechs.  
Isabelle: ::wicked grin:: ::mutters to self:: It's gonna get a lot stranger...  
~  
  
~  
Wufei: So, where's the enemy?  
Heero: I see a closet...  
Wufei: ::moves in front of the closet:: You think the enemy's in here?  
Heero: ::smirks:: No. BUT YOU WILL BE! ::pushes him in::  
Wufei: Hey-what the-  
Heero: ::slams door:: ::locks it::  
Wufei: ::muffled shouts::  
Quatre: Won't he suffocate?  
Heero: No. Where's the radio?  
Trowa: ::takes out the radio::  
Heero: This radio will let us here what's going on in the closet.  
~  
  
~at the same time~  
Sally: I don't see Wufei...  
Isabelle: Maybe he's in the closet...  
Sally: ::stands in front of the closet:: I dunno. It's pitch black.  
Duo: ::pushes her in:: WELL, NOW YOU WILL KNOW!!  
Sally: Hey! Maxwell!!!  
Duo: ::slams door:: ::locks it:: Radio?  
Isabelle: ::evil grin:: ::holds it up:: Check.  
~  
  
~In the closet...  
Sally: Hello?  
Wufei: Sally?  
Sally: Wufei?  
Noin: HOLY SHIT!! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?!?!!?!  
Sally: Noin? Wait...is Zechs...  
Noin: ::blushes in the dark::  
Zechs: Damn it...  
~  
  
~outside~  
Heero: What? Zechs and Noin are in there?  
Isabelle: Didn't anyone make sure that it was empty?  
-silence-  
Duo: ::evil Shinigami look:: Oh well. This is makes it more interesting...  
~  
  
~inside...  
Sally: I can't see anything!  
Noin: -.- That was the point...  
Wufei: What's this? Sally, I never knew you had such fine hair...  
Zechs: Wufei?  
Wufei: Yeah?  
Zechs: That hair...it ain't Sally's...  
Wufei: ::nosebleed:: ::jumps back:: Heh...sorry Zechs...  
~  
  
~outside  
Isabelle: Grr...take your hands off that hair Wufei...only I can touch it!   
Duo: ::raised eyebrow::  
Isabelle: Okay, so Noin can touch it too...  
Trowa: //.x  
Isabelle: What?  
Quatre: That didn't sound right.  
Isabelle: You have a sick mind Trowa.  
Trowa: //.-()  
~  
  
~inside  
Wufei: What's this? ::grabs it::  
Noin: ::twirls around a slaps him:: THAT WAS MY @$$ YOU PERVERT!!  
Wufei: ::backs away:: INJUSTICE!! HOW WAS I- ::bumps into something:: ::falls down:: Now what?  
Sally: ::bumps into someone:: Huh? Who's this?  
Wufei: ::feels...plastic:: HELL! THIS HUMAN IS FAKE!!  
~  
  
~outside  
Quatre: What's in there?  
Duo: ::sniggers:: I hid a real-life Barbie doll. It's nude too.  
Isabelle: Oh lord..  
~  
  
~inside  
Sally: ::feels...:: ::backs off:: OH SHIT...Noin, I just landed on you.  
Noin: ::feels sick::  
Zechs: ::tugs on the door:: Who locked it?  
Wufei: Heero.  
Sally: Duo.  
Wufei and Sally: The author.  
Zechs: -.-() We HAVE to get out of here.  
Wufei: ::backs into someone::  
Zechs: ::falls over on Noin:: Noin?  
Noin: Zechs?  
Zechs: Hey honey...  
~  
  
~outside  
Everyone: ::groans::  
Trowa: //.x  
Duo: Ughh...sick.   
Quatre: You realize that we're dead once we let them out.  
Isabelle: I know. We gotta come up with a plan...  
~  
  
~inside  
Sally: ::sighs:: ::flops down:: We're never gonna get out...  
Wufei: ::trips over something:: ::falls headfirst into something::  
Sally: ::blinks:: Wufei? Why is your head in my cencored?  
-silence-  
Wufei: ::screams:: ::gets on his feet:: MAXWELL!! YUY!! MCGINNIS!!(that's my unofficial last   
name) I DEMAND OUT!!!  
~  
  
~outside  
Isabelle, Duo, and Heero: ::zero-systemish laugh::  
Wufei: I KNOW YOU CAN HERE ME!!!  
Isabelle: Should we let them out?  
Duo: Yeah, I think we tortured them enough...  
Quatre: How exactly are we supposed to survive after this?  
-they come up with a stupid plan-  
Duo: It's stupid.  
Isabelle: My point exactly. But it's the only choice we have.  
Heero: ::goes up to the door:: Ready...set...  
-opens the door-  
Four pilots that have braved death and an author that has braved the pilots: *shoom* *runs for  
their lives*  
Wufei: ::runs out after them:: I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!!! COME BACK AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!!  
Isabelle: I AIN'T A GUY WU-CHAN!!  
Wufei: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?! *shoom*  
Sally: ::giggles:: That was fun...right Noin? Uh Noin? Zechs? ::turns around:: x.o ::shuts the   
door::  
Door: *lock*  
Sally: ::blinks:: This is not good.  
Noin's voice: Zechs, I think the door just locked again...  
Zechs's voice: Oh well.  
Sally: e.e You never saw me do it. ::runs after Wufei::  
  
~  
That's it. Who knows? Maybe I'll lock up Duo, Heero, and Isabelle together next time...  



End file.
